A Biology Class to Remember
by Alita
Summary: TK and Kari go to biology and are forced to do a lab that will gross out even the most strong stomached.
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
A Biology Class to Remember  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Also, if you think that what gets done in this experiment is disgusting, at least you didn't have to actually do it! I did and yuck!!!!!!!!!! Also, please stick with the story until the end, there is a punch line.   
  
TK and Kari walked into Biology class that day innocently unaware of what the lab experiment would have them do. They sat down at their table with the other kids that made up their lab team, a girl named Tisha and a boy named Ferio. The teacher passed out their lab packets and then walked to the front of the class. Kari picked up the packet and began to read. "EWWWWWWWW!" She exclaimed. "No! I am not doing this! NO!" Soon similar compliants echoed throughout the room. The teacher watched us, an amused look on her face.  
  
"Does anyone need to go to the bathroom, I don't think we have enough liquid for the whole class." She said, a smirk still upon her face. Ms. Shell, had a reputaiton for being kind of...odd. Most of the students loved her for it though. She was the teacher that stood in the hall holding a dead squid during passing periods. Ms. Shell said that someone should see it whole one last time before the thing was disected. She also would ask if anyone wanted some calamari the next day. All in all, she was a cool teacher to have. If you weren't the squimesh type. TK was definatly not squimesh, nither was Kari for that matter. Being Digidestined they had seen their share of blood, guts, and other things that would make any normal person vomit. However, even TK was repulsed by the assigment that was presented to them.   
  
One boy, Kyle, raised his hand slowly. "Ummm, I have to go." He said cheeks red.   
  
"Okay, but take this with you, and please, wash your hands when you're done." She handed him an empty, glass beaker." He stood up from his table and took the proffered beaker. 'Ewww's' erupted from the class again. Ms. Shell walked back to her demo table that had three very large beakers of golden yellow solution in them. "Now, you have three samples, one a control, meaning a sample of what normal urine should be. The other two may or may not have anomollies. Keep in mind, three samples with several different tests to do on each. Work quickly and you will get all the tests done. The details of the procedure are in the packets I handed to you at the begining of class. While doing the tests please remember to fill in your data tables. Any questions?"   
  
"Yeah, is there an alternitive assignment?" asked a girl.  
  
"No." Just then Kyle returned, with a half full beaker. Ms. Shell took it from him. "Hmmm, still warm." She commented. More 'Ewws' and whimpers erupted. She placed the smaller beaker next to the larger ones. "So take a rack of test tubes and get to work! One rack per table."   
  
Ferio stood up, "I'll go get the rack." He muttered.   
  
"Isn't this illegal? It definatly isn't sanitary, I mean the food science class is in here too." Tisha said as Ferio placed the rack on the table.  
  
"If it was illegal would we be doing it?" TK said, a disgusted tone in his voice. "okay, this is sick."   
  
Kari, all buisness, opened the packet to the data table they were supposed to fill out. "Okay, color?"  
  
"Ummm," TK said, "Urine colored?" Kari gave him a look. "Okay, I say golden yellow."  
  
"Like your hair?" Ferio commented writing in his notebook.  
  
"That was low man, *real* low." TK said feining hurt.  
  
"Yeah, we all know how much he loves his hair," Kari contiued the teasing "He spends all of five seconds every morning making sure it looks perfect."  
  
"Okay, will you quit picking on me!" TK asked.   
  
"Next sample looks florecent yellow. The third looks just yellow." Tisha said, looking at the test tubes without touching them. Then she glanced at the packet, "All are transparent except for the middle one."   
  
"Okay." Kari said writing it down. "Next test is" She blanched "...ummm...odor."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" Tisha screamed. "I'm not smelling that!"  
  
"I've got allergies, I can't smell anything." Ferio said.  
  
Everyone looked at TK. "No! I'm not! That's just, yuck!" He said, for lack of better words.  
  
"You wouldn't make *me* do it would you TK?" Kari asked with puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Well, no." TK stammered. Tisha was giving him the same look. TK swore under his breath. "Fine." He took a pair of test tube tongs and used it to lift the control. "Smells!" He said, his face wrinkling in distaste. "Oh, smell! EWWWWW." He quickly put it back, then rubbed at his nose as though it would help the foul odor go away. He took a deep breath of clean air. "Okay, next." He got nothing. "No smell."   
  
"Maybe the other one was so bad, you won't be able to smell anything else for your entire life." Tisha suggested.   
  
"Wouldn't surprise me," He took the third. "This one smells." He shook his head. "Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck."  
  
That done they went to the nest tests witch were, pH level, and sugar level. Then came the last test, iron level. "You're taking this one Tisha, I did the smelling." TK said immidatly. "I'm not boiling urine on the stove."  
  
Tisha sighed, and got up. She got a different set of test tube tongs, this one longer, and went over to the stoves that the food science class used. She pulled on her safety goggles, and turned on the burner. With a disgusted look on her face she moved the test tube to the flame. After that test was done the group answered the questions that came after the data table. When the entire class was finished, Ms. Shell once again got onto her soapbox. "So, how did you like the experiment?" She said cheerfully.  
  
"This should be illegal!" Tisha said out loud, the class agreed.  
  
"In all acuallity, it is." She smiled, her 'this is so funny' smile as the kids gave her blank looks, confused. "That's why we're using artificall urine."  
  
"WHAT!! We thought it was real!" a girl named Sara exclaimed. "What about the urine sample that you had Kyle bring back?"  
  
"That beaker was in an empty locker in the hall, I told him to wait outside until I got through with questions."  
  
"Well," TK said. "At least I didn't *really* smell urine."  
  
"These mixtures are made up of quite a few different chemicals, ummm, let's see..." She began to rattle off the ingrident list. "The sample with the high protien level has a little blood mixed into it. It's from a steak that I defrosted last night."  
  
"Where's the steak?" Asked Ferio.  
  
"On the menu for tonight's dinner." She replied cooly marking something down on her clipboard. She looked up as the bell rang. "That's it for today, don't forget to turn in your packets."  
  
~~  
  
Yep, that was the biology experiment I did. Yes, that stuff did smell gross, it looked gross, and yes, we did boil it over the burner of a stove. 


	2. A Theater Class to Remember

  
  
  
A Theater Class to Remember  
  
Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
"You're late!" Ms. Norbert shouted from inside the classroom as Kari, TK, and Tisha ran down the empty hall to the classroom.   
  
E-138 was kinda hard to find. It was in the E Wing. The wing was made of three hallways that made a shape like a U. The large auditorium and smaller 'Little Theater' were in the middle, the pottery room and E-138 were on the far left, and the music and choir rooms were on the right. It was hard to get to class on time because to get to E Wing you had to go through the cafeteria, and it just happed that at the same time TK and the others were trying to get in the cafeteria, other students from the previous lunch hour were trying to get out.   
  
Ms. Norbert was very understanding of it though, and would give her students an extra minute to get to class. Sometimes that did little to help. TK, Kari and Tisha slid into seats at the large tables that were set up in the room. The tables were those large cafeteria type, the foldable ones made of pressed wood. The theater classes didn't have enough priority to get desks. In fact they sometimes didn't even get a classroom. Sometimes Ms. Norbert had to move the theater class into the choir room or the auditorium because E-138 or the 'Little Theater' were being used for different classes.   
  
When everyone had sat down Ms. Norbert called the class's attention. "Today we'll be playing theater games because the scripts I requested haven't gotten here yet. We'll play 'freeze'. My standard rules apply. You get participation points for preforming. Extra points for good improv. I am adding a few rules though. First, if you get up and get yourself in a situation where you don't know what to do, you cannot say 'Someone please say freeze!' Also, if you hesitate or can't come up with a line then you get points taken away. You should be to the point where you can be quick on your feet. You must see every situation through until the end! Got it!"   
  
"Yes Ms. Norbert." The class said, then they walked across the hall to the little theater that was thankfully empty.  
  
Freeze was a game where two people got on stage, and did a scene until another person shouted freeze. The actors on stage would stand unmoving in whatever position they were in when the new person said freeze. The new person would then tag one of the first two actors out and continure with a new scene.   
  
Jackie and Tisha got up first and Ms. Norbert sarted them off with two girls in the mall.   
  
"Hey, look at this!" Jackie began.   
  
"What?" Tisha said.   
  
Jackie picked up a broom that had been left on the stage. "It's the super broom! It sweeps by itself!" She held it out to Tisha.   
  
"Freeze!" Jason shouted. He stood up and took Tisha's place. "I cleaned my room Mom!"  
  
"Cleaned your room!?" She dropped the broom, grabbed Jason by the ear, gently, and pulled him to center stage. She then let go and shoved him a bit. He fell to the ground. "You call this clean!"  
  
"Freeze!" Kari shouted. She tagged Jason out. Then she laid down on the floor. "That was a good match! I love boxing!"  
  
"Yeah!" Jackie said enthusiastcaly. She walked closer to Kari and stood above her, one foot on either side of Kari, she crouched down a bit and extended her hand to her..  
  
Before he knew what he was doing TK called out "Freeze!" He stood up and went to the stage. "Ummmmm...." He gluped looking at the two postitions he had to chosse from. 'I should have waited a bit longer shouldn't I have?' He thought. He tagged Jackie out then took her former position. TK couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"Well isn't this comfy." Kari commented from under him.   
  
"Sure is." TK replied going along. Any second now Ms. Norbert would call change scene, she always did when her students got into inapproitate scenes. Or someone would call freeze. Soon, hopefully.... soon.... soon... SOON!!!!!!!! TK and Kari glanced over at the audiance out of the corner of their eyes. Tisha had her hand over her mouth to stiffle her laughter, she shook her head. So did most of the class.  
  
Ms. Norbert shook her head as well. "I said you have to keep going until someone calls freeze. Since no one seems to want to do it, I think you're stuck."  
  
TK and Kari looked at each other and paled. TK's eyes read 'sorry.' "So, have you done this before?" He blurted. Meantally he kicked himself.  
  
Kari sat up a bit, took TK's hand and pulled him down with her. "Several times."  
  
"Wooh!!!!" The kids called out.  
  
TK had a line ready for 'no' or 'never', but 'several times' had never occured to him. He had no idea what to say next. Thankfully, or regreatably depending on your point of view, Kari kept going for him. "Let's just say you have a lot to live up to."  
  
'You're punishing me for something aren't you?' TK thought.  
  
'Hell yeah!' Kari seemed to say with her eyes.   
  
'Fine then,' "Oh, I'll do better than just live up." He lowered his head to her neck on the side the auidance couldn't see. He didn't kiss her, his lips were a milliter away from her skin, but it looked like he was.   
  
"Whoa! Go TK!!!" The students began catcalling. "Get a room!!"   
  
Kari turned her head to him slightly while the rest of the kids were making noise. "TK, what are you doing?" She wispered, slightly panicked.  
  
"Blame the ones who won't freeze us." He wispered back. "If we back away from each other somehow, I think someone will though."  
  
"Okay." Kari brought up her hands, put them on TK's shoulders and pushed him away. He moved back so he was on one knee. Kari pulled herself out from under him. "Take it easy, it's too nice a job to rush." She said a saucy look on her face. She stood up.  
  
"Freeze!" Bryan shouted. TK and Kari sighed with relief. Bryan tagged out Kari. "I dub thee, Sir Takeru!" He said, knighting TK with a pretend sword.  
  
"Thank you my liege." TK said getting up to his feet. The game continued until the end of class. When the bell rang eveyone rushed out of the little theater, they definatly didn't want to be late for thier next class. Especially not with the juicy bit of gossip they had now.  
  
~~  
AN: Next time, it gets even worse. What's worse than having to swim in freezing cold water, that has way too much chlorine? Not to mention the fact that no one knows how many students from the earlier classes couldn't wait to get to a bathroom. There is something worse. Much much worse. Kari has to face the two guys who like her in a ittsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini that she is wearing for the first time in her *life*. Why her? 


End file.
